


A Morte da Estrela

by KaoriMori



Series: Triste fantasia [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fallen Angels, Other, Sad Ending
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori





	A Morte da Estrela

                                                                          

 

     Qualquer um que visse aquele anjinho chorar teria seu coração partido. 

     Ele tinha pele branca, branca até demais, como a neve; tinha cabelos loiros, um pouco rebeldes, mas apenas por causa do corte de cabelos; seus olhos azuis eram belos, cheios de luz e compaixão.

     Sorath havia descido ao mundo dos homens sem permissão em uma época que não devia. Ele sabia o que estava acontecendo naquele momento que os humanos estavam em guerra, mas ainda assim ele não conseguiu ignorar. Algo que tinha tido a impressão de ouvir mesmo do alto do céu. Por isso desceu, desceu com a aparência de criança que tomava apenas por gostar.

     Mas o lugar que ele parou não era bonito. Auschwitz, aquele campo de concentração judeu estava repleto de corpos, sofrimento e dor. Quando seus pés nus tocaram o chão ele sentiu um pouco do sangue e da sujeira dos corpos. Podia sentir o cheiro de carne apodrecida. Andou por entre eles, procurando por aquele som que ouvia antes até que ouviu-o novamente. Era um coro, um coro de choros de crianças que não eram mais do que pele e ossos prontos para morrer.

     Eles estavam presos em suas respectivas celas isoladas, eram apenas experimentos de homens. O anjinho não sabia o que aqueles homens procuravam prendendo as crianças judias, mas ele se perguntava como elas conseguiam chorar em um coro não perfeitamente harmonizado. Seu coração se apertava, o corpo tremia, as lágrimas estavam se reunindo no canto de seus olhos enquanto observava aquilo ali na sua frente.

     Descera porque queria ajudar, mas o fundo não tinha anda que podia fazer pelas crianças além de amenizar o frio delas com um conforto caloroso. Era o anjo representante do Sol, um anjo poderoso dentre os seus, mesmo que nada comparável com um arcanjo. Mas para os pequeninos humanos ele só podia dar seu conforto o calor do sol para aquelas mentes torturadas de solidão, presas apenas consigo mesma.

     Ele ficou ali, se negou a subir novamente. Em algum momento se mostrou em forma humana para as crianças, fez amizade com elas, se tornou a divindade delas, e o amigo delas. No fim, estava exaurido psicologicamente vendo como a alegria miserável delas se mostravam. Ele também via as outras crianças que participavam de outras torturas, outras mortes, outros sofrimentos, mas ele sempre estava perto daquelas presas e solitárias.

     Com eles aprendeu várias coisas humanas, as partes mais instintivas principalmente. Com os mais velhos, perto dos treze anos, mas sem ainda possuir treze, ele aprendeu sobre sexo. Mesmo entre a vergonha e sabendo que perder sua castidade era incorreto, ele quis dar aquele conforto, ele quis fazer com aqueles rapazes e acabou por gostar no fim, mesmo sentindo que tinha sacrificado muito.

     Fez promessas com essas crianças, mas no fim, dois anos depois quando elas foram soltas não sabia se devia sorrir ou se desesperar. Ele não sabia o que aconteceria no destino delas, aquelas crianças não sabiam nada. Tinham sofrido lavagem cerebral e ficado presas por anos em um espaço vazio, na solidão, no escuro, com pouca comida, pouca água. No fim não conseguira fazer nada, não podia impedi-las de serem levadas para serem, maioria abusados sexualmente, depois torturados. Por fim para as câmaras de gás e vê-las morrer de forma tão sofrida com os próprios olhos.

     No fundo sabia que era o melhor para elas, que agora elas teriam paz, mesmo assim não podia esquecer. Seu coração queimava, os olhos tristes olhavam para os corpos agora sem almas, que não subiriam para o céu. Ele observou como a alma daqueles garotos ficaram presos no lugar. Ele não tivera permissão sequer para descer, se fizesse algo com aquelas almas, não saberia que tipo de punição lhe esperaria. Mas ele não aguentaria ficar lá, ele não suportaria ver o sofrimento eterno das crianças que tão inocentemente lhe fizera o Deus delas.

     E também tinha de se decidir agora. Voltar para o céu e receber sua punição, ou descer para os domínios obscuros de Lúcifer e se ajoelhar perante ele?  Sabia que logo seria caçado, não poderia permanecer no meio termo. Suas dúvidas e vontades tinham se tornado grandes demais para simplesmente fazer uma escolha.

     Não se achava um pecador suficiente para descer, ele queria ajudar as pessoas, queria ajudar as crianças ver a felicidade. Gostava de ter a luz de deus sobre si, de seus deveres, do céu. Ao mesmo tempo desejava matar todos os homens que faziam coisas horrendas como criar aquele campo de concentração. De todas as coisas horríveis do mundo, de todas as torturas e massacres já ocorridos, ele não poderia perdoar aquela em especial porque era cruel demais por um todo.

     Em seu interior já sentia como se houvessem pequenas explosões, como se fosse queimar todos os que odiava e ver a carne dele derretendo sentir o cheiro de queimado. Outra parte de si sabia que isso era errado, e que não podia fazer, que talvez nunca seria capaz de fazer. A cada minuto se via duvidando mais e mais disso, tanto a ponto de já esperar que seu corpo se partisse ao meio diante de tanta contradição.

     Ele abandonou aquelas almas em desgraça, andando até uma montanha. Ficou um tempo lá com suas dúvidas, definhando rapidamente, até que suas asas cresceram, cresceram ficando maior e mais quente que seu próprio corpo, lhe queimando, mas se manteve silencioso apenas em suas lágrimas, tremores, temores e dúvidas. Aos poucos ela encolheu novamente, se tornando fria, completamente fria e branca, as penas geladas. Tremia, passando o frio e sentindo as próprias asas lhe queimando pelo gelo e continuou parado com o interior em guerra intensa.

     Um pouco depois um azul dominou, algo parecido com os seus olhos, mas um pouco mais escuros, alguns toques de vermelho no canto das penas que eram quase pedrinhas, pó. Eles continuavam frios, sentia o frio, mas não lhe feriam mais. Tinham sido minutos que pareceram a eternidade. Agora que notava melhor, toda a luz que possuía fora erradicada do seu ser, expulsa de si mesmo. Estava vazio de calor, vazio de luz, fusco. Olhou para cima, para o astro que representava.

     Era isso que acontecia no fim com o sol. Ele se tornaria uma Gigante Vermelha, depois uma Anã Branca e por fim uma Anã Negra, uma estrela sem brilho. Era o que acontecia com estrelas ao morrer. Depois disso olhou para o chão ajoelhou-se e chorou, gritou. Abandonara Deus não era? Tinha perdido Deus em algum momento de suas divagações, afastado, renegado o Senhor. Agora não podia mais ter luz, não mais, para um anjo como si não havia volta.

     Quando as lágrimas pararam de cair, quando estava fraco demais para mais um grito, levantou, e passou arrastar-se. Só havia um lugar para o qual pertencer agora. Sorath não queria ir, mas não podia ficar. Ele não sabia o que aconteceria consigo no inferno, mas não tinha escolha, mesmo com as asas daquele jeito, ele as queria.  Antes de tomar seu caminho ele voltou até Auschwitz onde seus sorrisos tinham iluminado os dias de seus pequenos e amados amigos.

     Matou todos eles que tinham feito as crianças sofrerem. Para aqueles que abusaram dos menores fez de seu corpo a própria arma, um corpo que parecia de uma média de doze anos. Aqueles que lhes tocara intimamente, maliciosamente no fim ao deixarem a semente em seu corpo queimaram, depois congelaram, depois tornaram-se pedra como suas próprias asas, demoradamente, lentamente, tortura, mas apenas por fora.

     Os que torturaram seu corpo no fim aconteceu a mesma coisa porém com os órgãos, o corpo externamente se mantendo o mesmo. Olhou para aqueles homens desprezando-os, mas mais desprezando a si mesmo pelo que fizera e por fim... Apenas caiu.

     Às vezes voltava naquele lugar para chorar. Os mesmos olhos azuis, a mesma pele branca, os mesmos cabelos loiros. Mas não mais o mesmo brilho caloroso no olhar, não mais o sorriso nos lábios. Agora tinha assas que eram pedras, chifres entre os fios loiros, tristeza no olhar e nenhum sorriso.

     Qualquer um que visse aquele demoniozinho chorar teria seu coração partido.


End file.
